Beso de angel (Angel kiss)
by yuli-chan F.D.U.L kyubi
Summary: Aquel momento de que nuestras miradas se cruzaron por aquel camino por el cual me dirigia a mi casa siempre supe que tu serias mi complemento o la que me ayudaria a buscar lo que tengo perdido, aunque en aquel entonces yo tenia una apariencia construida, tu rompiste eso y me enseñaste todo lo que debi haber aprendido antes...
1. Prologo

**Minnaa chicos soy nueva en esto de los fanfics relacionado con Naruto bueno antes que nada habia publicado uno aqui relacionado con su cumpleaños y ahora quiero publicar uno pero estilo Naruhina espero que les guste el prologo y puede ser que sea lenta al publicar algun capitulo si es que digo un dia si me atraso seran por cosas de la escuela o cualquier otra cosa hablando de eso en mi perfil si es que les gusta esta el link para saber cualquier noticia puede ser que tambien posiblemente suba uno relacionado con los akatsuki todo depende de lo que suceda con este que tengo pensado asi que los dejo espero que les guste y recuerden los personajes son de Kishimoto sino el Naruhina existiria...**

**Aclaraciones: **

**** cosas que hacen los personajes...**

**cursiva: Pensamientos entre otras cosas**

**"Aunque viva en comodidades no he encontrado la felicidad aun asi que no me vengas a preguntar porque fingo una sonrisa frente a los demas"- escrito por mi**

* * *

><p><strong>Beso de angel (Angel kiss)<strong>

**Prologo**

Su vida era nefasta por asi decirlo, odiaba cada centimetro de su vida camino por aquel camino solitario sin ninguna alma de algun colegial despues de la salida de la escuela, aquel momento vio en ese lugar perdido de la vista de varias personas, vio a una joven hermosa de ojos perleados y cabello oscuro y lacio como ningun otro, aquella joven volteo y sus miradas se cruzaron y con ese instante ambos jovenes miraron a otro lados, poco despues cada uno fue a su paso y a diferentes lados.

Aquel joven camino hasta llegar a su casa donde vivia con sus padres aquel lugar perdido de la vista de las personas que conocia, un lugar que para el era insoportable, sus padres nunca se encontraban por consecuencia era una de las cosas del joven que detestaba y tambien detestaba estar ahi en esa casa y su vida, sus notas eran excelente porque antes de entrar a esa escuela de clase media iba a un instituto privado y pagado de nombre reconocido pero nadie lo felicitaba ni tan siquiera en su cumpleaños, ¿Trabajaba? para que si vivia en una casa de lujo que parecia un castillo y sus padres le depositaban dinero cada mes en su tarjeta de credito desde numeros elevados hasta demasiado elevados de lo normal que le darian a un joven de su edad y de la escuela a la que iba, la chica que le gustaba ya tenia novio ¿Que podia hacer en esos momentos? Nada, odiaba su cabello que era rubio y tambien el color de sus ojos que eran azules. Tal vez era el hecho del porque lo odiaba era de que cuando era niño habia sufrido acoso escolar por su cabello rubio y tambien por aquellos ojos, tambien se incluia a la lista de cuando era de esos niños que sufrian acoso escolar era unas tres marcas que se encontraban en cada una de sus mejillas.

Por eso odiaba cada centimetro de su vida, odiaba su casa, la escuela a donde iba, las escuelas a donde habia ido, el acoso que sufrio de pequeño y sobre todo deseaba con todas las ganas aparentar siempre la sonrisa que cargaba siempre en esa escuela que ya para nada le gustaba, deseaba fingir mejor su felicidad y tener esa mascara de pierrot que siempre tenia pero como esa era la pregunta para el, entro a su casa despacio siguiendose preguntando sobre el porque habia nacido con esa vida falsa y de un susurro salio las palabras que siempre decia.

-Detestable vida que tengo, viera nacido muerto ***sonriendo*** porque esta vida me atormenta- dijo en un susurro aquel joven mientras entraba despacio a el lugar donde vivia, aquel lugar que tanto detestaba

Donde vivia el joven era mas grande de lo que le decia y hablaba con todos en su escuela el decia que vivia en una casa de dos pisos pequeña pero acojedora pero era mentira todo eso porque el vivia como en tipo castillo, nadie sabia exactamete que iban con aquel joven de enorme casa y de padres existosos, con todos esos lujos posibles, porque si asi fuera su vida estaria llena de personas que aparentarian ser sus amigos solo por interes, aquella chica viera aceptado a la primera salir con el sin rechazarlo ni dudarlo un solo momento, solo por esas cosas todos cambirian, asi estaba en claro su mente, en su casa y en cualquier lado aparentaba ser alguien que el habia construido a base de un libro pero en su interior aquel joven se derrumbaba a cualquier rato. Entro a la sala y antes de seguir caminando hacia las escaleras se detuvo, en frente de el estaba una foto familiar enorme, en medio estaba el y a cada lados sus padres sonriendo, miro a aquel joven que fingia ser y aparentaba otra vida fuera y dentro de su casa.

-Valla Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki ¿Que patetico eres? ***ocultando una lagrima*** claro esta que eres patetico porque ambos lo sabemos-dijo el joven dolido de todo ya se habia artado de todo lo que lo rodeaba

Camino otra vez y llego lentamente a su cuarto despues de despreciar esa fotografia familiar o mejor dicho pensado segun foto familiar, se acosto en su cama y penso en su dia, le fue dificil no para el -nego al acordarse- que para el fue demasiado facil, cada una de las clases, camino con alguien o converso no solo con el emo y su mejor amiga, su camino a su casa fue algo peculiar ya que nunca habia visto a aquella joven de cabellos oscuros y ojos perleados pero mas seguro que no la volveria a ver, ya que aquel camino por el cual caminaba era para el de la mala gana porque era el camino hacia la casa de los que tenian una economia demasiado estable y elevada mas alla de lo que se podria imaginar y aparte de todo su casa quedaba hasta el ultimo lugar de ese camino ya que su familia era demasiado para el era decir que demasiado pretenciosos y ricos pero eran millonarios o tal vez mas que eso en sus pensamientos se habia perdido y en eso no se dio cuenta pero el morfeo habia llegado y durmio pensando en toda su vida como era costumbre para el.

Por otro lado una joven llegaba a su nueva casa despues de haber ido a conocer todo el lugar donde viviria ahora pero ella se preguntaba de aquel joven rubio que habia visto ya que cuando vio esos ojos reflejaban algo que el no aparentaba por fuera mas bien su mirada mostraba soledad, tristeza, falta de amor y atencion de una persona, muchas cosas reflejaba aquella mirada pero ella averiguaria que eran de eso estaba segura.

-Por eso todos me dicen Hinata Hyuga una joven que lograra todo aunque lo crean imposible... ahora que me acuerdo ***sonriendo*** ese joven me parecio que se dirijia a la casa de hasta el final del camino entonces es un Namikaze Uzumaki y aparte de todo ***viendo su techo*** va a la escuela que asistire bien entonces tendre varias oportunidades-dijo la joven alegre al saber que conoceria aquel rubio de esa mirada tan profunda

En esos momentos la joven quedo en un sueño profundo ya que habia ido a caminar demasiado y ademas de que habia ayudado a subir sus cosas a su cuarto, tal vez era porque sus padres la habian criado con principios y una gran nobleza, pero ella aunque fuera de aquellas familias que vivian en aquellos sitios no era una joven mimada al contrario todas las personas que la conocian podian asegurar que era un angel tenerla cerca o conocerla y para aquel joven de mirada perdida conoceria alguien que le cambiaria su forma de pensar.

* * *

><p><strong>Neee que tal me quedo el prologo si les gusto dejen sus reviews es que hoy me encontre inspirada asi que dije porque no, digamos que este fanfic se tratara de muchas cosas pero creo que ya saben de que principalmente pero bueno espero criticas, comentarios, y otras cosas mas aunque tambien espero que se sigan preguntando algo porque hago esto pero bueno <strong>

**Adios chicos...**


	2. Conociendote

**Hola bueno les traigo el primer capitulo espero que les guste... **

**Aclaraciones: Los personajes son exclusivos de Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 1. Conociendote<p>

El joven rubio desperto lentamente despues de un pequeño sueño, ¿Que hora era? era demasiado tarde, habia dormido demasiado casi como 3 horas, no le dio importancia, se habia saltado la hora de comida pero nadie lo esperaba asi que solo se levanto y camino hacia donde estaba su celular, vio las llamadas que tenia perdidas de su amiga y su amigo, tranquilamente camino hacia el baño se daria una ducha y saldria de su casa como siempre lo hacia, la misma aburrida rutina que tenia como el pensaba. Poco despues de que terminara de ducharse se cambio y salio de su cuarto dejando todo a su paso, una de las que trabajaba en aquellla casa donde el vivia lo llamo para que comiera pero el no hizo caso, solo salio de su casa y siguio caminando, paso por aquel camino perdido que habia ahi y por el cual se iba a su escuela y regresaba, aquel camino que casi nadie conocia solo algunos de sus compañeros pero nunca se atrevian a ir porque aquel camino conducia a un mundo diferente. Llego lentamente a un parque y se sento viendo aquel paisaje de primavera, los niños gritaban y sonreian saltando por aquel parque, en esos momentos recordo su infancia la cual no era digna para el ya que siempre se la pasaba encerrado o estudiando y caminando de un lado para otro sin disfrutar lo que era jugar o hacer cualquier cosa de un niño normal.

Naruto pov

Sentado en aquel parque el cual no me acuerdo su nombre veia aquellos niños jugar, saltar y cantar cosas divertidas, en esos momentos se me vino los recuerdos de mi infancia, aquella infancia tan mas patetica que podria decir, de un lugar a otro, pasando todo el dia sin hacer cosas normales de un niño, mi infancia era aburrida por asi decirlo. Aprendi a tocar el violin, piano, guitarra, flauta y lo sigo haciendo todo por los caprichos de mi madre, aprendi ingles, frances, coreano, portugues, chino, italiano por cosas de ser el heredero de una mega empresa, se karate, judo, defensa personal, boxeo, esgrima, taekwondo, kick boxing por si me llegaban a robar, aprendi a bailar de todo por si asistia a alguna reunion de las que tiene mi padre con su empresa, tenia clases particulares de niño y todo se me prohibia si me daban un peluche despues de unas horas me lo quitaban. Siento esa extraña sensacion de que a la que llamo vida es simplemente una oscura realidad y que nunca he salido de ese muro que tengo alrededor de mi pero deje eso a lado cuando vi que los niños corrian a algun lado y de ahi vi a la misma joven de hace unas horas, valla coincidencia se trae el destino conmigo asi es como conozco a amigos y conocidos y es verdad pero bueno que pasara despues de aquellos segundos observando a la joven algo interrumpio mis pensamientos era una llamada de quien saben quien solo vi que decia llamada entrante y la hora, aun era temprano para ir a mi casa ya que si llego temprano estaria mas al rato mi madre molestandome con que cambiate y apurate los invitados llegaran y todo eso cosa que no queria ya que era una reunion con personas desconocidas. Vi de nuevo por donde estaba la joven y para mi sorpresa ya se habia ido.

Me levante de mi lugar y de ahi camine otro poco por ese parque, conecte mis audifonos y me puse a escuchar musica para no escuchar nada del mundo exterior, camine hasta salir del parque dirigiendome a comer algo de comida rapida como siempre hacia todos los dias despues de llegar a mi casa y de ahi salirme para pasar el tiempo lentamente pasandola en otros lados, he conocido cada rincon de lugares comunes como dirian mis padres pero interesantes hasta cierto punto asi que siempre cada conocido y amigo me veian en algun lado comiendo de todos lados de comida rapida. Comia hamburguesas, pizza, comida china, italiana, japonesa o cualquier comida rapida que me encontrara en mi camino algunas veces en el restaurant de comida rapida, otras en otros lugares como parques, museos y muchos mas pero como era de esperarse me decian que era un vago de primera pero no me interesaba estar en mi casa ya que cuando llegaba tal hora llegaba mi madre recordandome que hacer o esas cosas que odio asi que no me interesaba estar en mi casa a estas horas. Llegue a uno de tantos restaurantes de comida rapida la sorpresa que me encontre era que Sakura Haruno la chica que me gustaba por asi decirlo y tambien Sasuke Uchina mi amigo estaban ahi comiendo al verme me llamaron no podia poner esta cara siempre fingiria una cara diferente como la de un pierrot.

-Valla que bueno que te encontramos Naruto sabes te marque varias veces pero no me contestaste no me preocupes maldito baka, dime que haces de nuevo de vago fuera de tu casa-dijo aquella chica que alguna vez hizo que viera que mi vida no era una porqueria

-Pues la verdad estaba buscando un lugar donde perder mi tiempo de nuevo a parte de todo sabes que cuando ando de vago no le presto mucha atencion a mi celular aparte de todo como decirlo andaba pensando en hacer algo en las tarde pero no se que- dije de manera que nadie descubriera mi pesimo humor de hoy fingiendo una sonrisa

- Porque no vas a clases de no se karate o tal vez pintura, costura, no se la verdad alguien vago como tu que puede hacer varias cosas no tiene mas que hacer o mejor te recomiendo la de costura o la de pintura- dijo el emo que queria darme opciones ante tal hecho del tema fingido

- Entonces Naruto porque no tomas clases de pintura eso sera mas interesante porque costura no lo creo no va contigo o si lo harias dependiendo tu aburrimiento en esos momentos- dijo Sakura exaltada ante la idea

-No se dependeria pero creo que tomaria los dos y tal vez busque algo mas como no se lo que sea para no estar aburrido tal vez aprenda a tocar la guitarra, tal vez no se que tantas cosas hare- dije de manera que los asombre demasiado pero seguia fingiendo mi sonrisa

- Bien por ti Naruto espero que hagas todo lo que pensaste-dijo Sasuke como un completo emo

Despues de platicar un poco con los dos camine a donde estaba el mostrador y compre lo que sea contal de pasar un poco de tiempo menos en esa fila, comi lentamente mientras pensaba sobre que haria para no aburrirme demasiado tal vez gaste mi tiempo haciendo unas cosas o entrando a talleres o cosas por el estilo. Senti que algo se movia y era mi telefono con no se cuentas llamadas perdidas y mensajes todo eso era de mi madre que queria algo mas seguro asi que conteste a la siguiente y despues de que me explicara que me necesitaba urgentemente en la casa en unos 10 minutos asi que termine de comer y sali caminando un poco mas rapido pero antes me despedi de los tortolos que platicaban ni sabia que pero camine demasiado rapido despues de haber escuchado la llamada amenazadora de mi madre. Cuando estaba por ese camino el cual pensaba que era de los perdidos o mejor dicho perdido porque casi nadie lo conocia, entonces camine sin prestar atencion alrededor de todo el camino entonces completamente divertido al saber que todo esto de correr hacia que sintiera una adrenalina llegue a mi casa y entrando a la sala mi madre completamente enojada me vio pero despues suspiro fuertemente.

Mi madre estaba enojada y despesperada porque algunas cosas que habia planeado no salieron bien y eso era para la cena de hoy mas tarde, habia marcado a muchos lugares para que llegara un musico a tocar el violin, cuando me habia dicho eso me quedo en claro quien tocaria hoy durante un rato y ese era nada mas ni nada menos que yo el desafortunado con una idea de negarme pero sabia como era mi madre para negarme, me negue con la cabeza y con las manos pero eso no fue detenimiento para que mi madre saliera llamando a una de las sirvientas con varios trajes y al rato que ella decidio cual ponerme me envio a que me cambiara ya que buscaria mi peinado y esas cosas. Odiaba la idea de que yo sabia tocar el piano, nunca debir decir que si a todo pero bueno ahora pensadolo bien no tocaria el piano sino el violin cosa que no me gusta tambien pero bueno, termine de ponerme esa incomoda ropa que me hacia ahora parecer un pinguino por asi decirlo, me acomode el moño y despues baje con una falsa sonrisa para no hacer enojar a el demonio interno de mi madre, llegando a la sala mi madre me miro y aplaudio.

-Esto esta mejor, el apuesto hijo prodijio de los Namikaze Uzumaki dara un pequeño concierto en la cena de esta noche, ahora si podre impresionar a varias amigas mias diciendo que mi querido hijo sabe tocar el violin excelente y aunque no me creian pero ahora lo haran- dijo mi madre viendo varias cosas

- Si que bien madre... y que mas si me puedo quitar esto hasta la cena verdad no quiero cargar con todo esto en un buen rato- dije pidiendo clemencia

-No jovencito, pero bueno tengo todo listo hasta tengo el violin que pedi para que tocaras cuando supe que si aceptabas, bueno claro que aceptarias compre un Stradivarius solo por mi querido artista, tambien escoji un lugar excelente para que estes tocando cuando lleguen los invitados y como no tambien saque tus partiduras de cuando tocabas violin y inventabas varias canciones hermosas- explico largamente mi madre sorprendiendome ya que creia que no me escuchaba algunas veces pero bueno- por eso dire con mucho orgullo que mi querido hijo sabe mas que esos hijos que tienen mis amigas ya que no saben tocar nada asi como tu querido por cierto peinate como todo un profecional me entendiste, nada de cabello revuelto asi que peinate bien... ya llego tu padre

-Espera... mamá... pero... ahhhh- dije tratando de no hacer enojar a mi madre que estaba digamos que loca por este evento que era digamos aburrido

Mi madre habia hecho todo para que ya no le preguntara haciendole caso a mi padre, como odiaba este dia en especial que lo recordare como el peor dia de este año o tal vez no todo dependera de que tan grande es mi suerte o no porque si es realmente mala maldita estupida vida mia que tengo, vi el lugar que habia puesto mi madre para que tocara con el violin que realmente ella esta loca porque comprar uno que es caro, algun dia lo lamentara cuando no tengamos dinero si es que el destino hace un milagro y hace que la empresa caiga o pase algo en la economia haciendo que nos deje en la ruina asi dejaria de fingir cosas que no soy de todas formas en mi grupo todos aparentan varias cosas igualmente, como Sakura Haruno mi ex amor ya que no me interesa para nada aparte de que me habia rechazado la semana pasada, ella decia que era de una familia rica que viven en Francia y no se que tanto, Kiba Inozuka un amigo extraño dice que es hijo de un futbolista famoso y todo eso, Karin que por cierto es una familiar muy lejana dice que es hermana de miss universo, cosas que no son pero lo aparentan todos ahi son unos presumidos, claro esta que yo Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki una persona de familia clase media pero no era asi pero bueno mientras aparente eso no pasaran verguenzas mis compañeros que aparentan de todo excepto Sai el si es hijo de un pianista conocido y el me dio clases el solo sigue la corriente de mis mentiras.

Aburrido vi el reloj despues de un rato habia pasado unas dos horas esperando a que mi madre me hiciera caso y pensando varias cosas de mi vida, pronto seria la hora de comenzar a afinar el violin asi que me pare y poco despues entre a uno de los tantos baños y comenze a peinarme y batallar con el revoltoso cabello que tenia, despues de no se cuantos minutos sali con el cabello bien peinado y me acerque a el violin que estaba en su estuche, lo saque y de ahi me acerque a el lugar del mal aguero que me habian preparado pero bueno, primero empezaria afinandolo, unos sencillos movimientos y unas sencillas formas de ver que tan bien estaba y despues termine de afinarlo y aun faltaban varios minutos para que empezara eso, me acorde de que si venian conocidos y no conocidos vendria el idiota de Sai pero bueno seria bueno tener alguien conocido para mi cerca.

Tic-tac Tic-tac Tic-tac

Una y otra vez se escuchaba ese sonido, queria ventarme por la ventana en estos momentos y escapar pero ais no lo haria si me encuentro con alguien sospecharia asi que no, bueno seguia escuchando todo el sonido del reloj, escuche que alguien tocaba asi que pense las posibilidades de que seria alguien no conocido asi que cuando vi que mi madre corria gritando algo se acerco y me dijo _"comienzas a tocar si es que son algunos invitados"_ y me di cuenta de que era mi conocido Sai con su padre que venian antes, por mi era mejor asi no me movia un centimetro mas pero me equivoque al ver que otras personas llegaban asi que me pare y agarre el violin pero antes de empezar a tocar preste atencion a aquella joven que acompañaba a uno de los invitados bueno no se cuantos eran pero eran varios y era la misma que habia visto en la mañana y tambien en la tarde en el parque genial coincidencia cuando vi la mirada furiosa de mi madre que andaba ordenandome tocar algo empece con lo que sea. Senti como me observaban pero no me interesaba en estos momentos solo queria safarme de mi loca madre y tambien de esas miradas para despues escaparme de esta cena sin que se dieran cuenta, asi que entre mas rapido mejor cuando habia terminado una parte aplaudieron los que estaban cerca y de ahi comence otra, asi fue otra tras otra, cuando decidio mi madre dejarme libre solo fue para que platicara con aquella extraña chica la cual me sonreia ampliamente, buscando un tema de conversacion me quede pensando pero ella fue la primera en hablar.

-Entonces tocas el violin, me parece interesante cuando era niña queria aprender tambien a tocar un instrumento pero digamos que no pude por varios problemas en mi casa y a ¿A que escuela vas? se me olvida mucho gusto soy Hinata Hyuga, mi padre dirige una editorial famosa-dijo aquella joven de forma extraña

-Valla manera de presentarte pero bueno mucho gusto soy Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, mis padres son empresarios cada uno tiene una empresa diferente ya has de conocer que empresas, toco el violin desde los 5 años y voy a la escuela Konoha- dije de manera un tanto grocera diria yo pero tambien ella es rara al presentarse y todo eso

- Entonces vas a esa escuela, yo igual ire a esa como apenas me mude y por cosas un tanto desconocidas creo que te vi en la mañana cuando terminaba de ir a ver todo el lugar, acaso ese es el camino para la escuela, no se lo noto muy solitario aparte de que solo te vi a ti pero antes tambien a Sai-san, esa escuela es como decirlo-dijo de manera inquietante

-Si te preguntas de que si es para estudiantes de clase media puede ser que si pero tambien aparentan varias cosas asi que no te preocupes si llegan a decirte que conocen a la reina Isabel o algo asi, si ese camino es asi porque aparte de todo creo que Sai y yo somos los unicos que vamos a esa escuela todos los que viven por estos rumbos van a escuela privada y hablas mucho eso es interesante- dije explicando muchas cosas para que no pensara mas cosas o al menos tardara procesando la informacion que le di

-Naruto cariño, Hinata-chan ira a la misma escuela que tu asi que le propuse a sus padres que tu la llevarias y tambien ella se vendria contigo pero tambien ellos propusieron que se fueran en un coche o algo asi, por eso despues mas al rato hablamos tu y yo asi que platica con Hina-chan no seas un amargado hijo, comprendelo si no te habla demasiado Hina-chan el es un niño muy cerrado-dijo mi madre y creo que estaba borracha de tanto que tomaba

-Madre mejor ve a decirle hola a los invitados que llegan mas-dije despidiendome de ella para que se fuera y me dejara sola

- Es muy interesante Kushina-san, etto... dime entonces algo que tambien platiques la verdad es que queria quedarme en mi casa a preparar algunas cosas para la escuela pero mis padres me trajeron, ¿Que tal tu dia?-dijo aquella joven buscando una forma de hablar

- Pues digamos que normal, dime acaso no tienes asi como decirlo miedo de entrar a la escuela o algo asi por el estilo, presentarte a muchas personas o algo asi hablando seriamente- hable seriamente sobre ese tema

-Porque tendria que estarlo digamos que hace tiempo atras tendria miedo pero digamos que mi padre me impuso que no sea asi de penosa, si me vieras conocido anteriormente conocerias una persona diferente a la de ahora pero bueno no soy que digamos tan segura con personas no hablo demasiado solo con los que quiero conocer-dijo de manera que me sorprendio un tanto porque ella actuaba demasiado raro

- Entonces dices que hablas muy segura conmigo porque quieres conocerme, no te creo siempre ahi algunos que hablan contigo solo para lastimarte o algo asi por el estilo, creo que ando hablando demasiado de mi- me detuve al momento de sentir que hablaba demasiado de mi

-No claro que no, porque dices eso de lastimarte, solo una pregunta o mejor dicho una inquietante que tengo yo, acaso sufrias como decirlo acoso escolar y si era asi tus padres o algun adulto y tambien ¿Por que eres tan cerrado? ¿Por que finges algo que no eres?- dijo aquella joven con demasiada curiosidad

Al momento de que me pregunto todas esas cosas senti que ella era alguien especial para perservir eso pero no podia decirle todo eso a ella, todo lo que me sucedia a una desconocida o tal vez si pero todo se detuvo cuando le habian hablado y eso me alivio demasiado porque asi no hablaria demasiado de mi por el momento. Asi que cuando vi que se habia ido solo suspire fuertemente...

Continuara...


	3. Profunda soledad

**Hellouh que tal chicos... etto como decirlo me tarde por algunas cosas aparte de que no me dejan usar mi lap mucho tiempo y como aprovechamiento de que salio mi mama pues escribi este capitulo... **

**Aclaraciones: **

_**"hellouh" pensamientos o escritos**_

**() Interupciones o aclaraciones mias**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 2. Profunda Soledad<p>

El joven rubio se acostó después de un largo rato de andar en la fiesta que habían organizado sus padres, que tan solo de recordar le dolía la cabeza, también recordó aquella joven que le había dicho algo raro para él y era del cómo se había dado cuenta de lo que le pasaba en su mente y mundo. No comprendió si era de verdad aquellas palabras de lo que decía la joven o se andaba burlando de el pero no le dio demasiada importancia después de todo no la vería mas, bueno eso era lo que pensaba sin duda alguna porque no quería volver a verla, aun mas si como se le veía en sus ojos que era demasiado sincera por eso no quería encontrarla de nuevo pero eso ahorita era otra cosa para el así que decidió dormir, ya que tenía clases aunque no quería ir pero necesitaba salir un rato de su casa después de todo odiaba estar en ese lugar.

Despertó lentamente después de haber dormido más de seis horas, lentamente vio el reloj cerca de él que indicaba la hora, era muy temprano para que el despertara ahora y sus padres en esos momentos andarían almorzando pero decidió ir a verlos, se levantó y poco después se cambió al ver su uniforme recordó que aunque sea no estaba tan serio como todos los que había visto, era temporada de frio así que podía llevar alguna cosa extra más, así que decidió llevar una bufanda y un suéter, bajo tranquilamente a el comedor y ahí vio a sus padres los cuales desayunaban callados y tranquilamente, el joven rubio se sentó y de ahí una empleada le llevo su almuerzo, antes de que diera su primer bocado su madre había empezado a explicarle algo.

-Naruto tocaste demasiado bien mis amigas quedaron maravilladas contigo dicen que si quieres y si puedes que toques en una de sus fiestas o eventos yo les dije que por supuesto, también los padres de la joven de ayer Hinata me platicaron que ella ira a la misma escuela donde tú vas y por supuesto que les dije que tú le enseñarías el camino a la escuela así que ahorita vas a la casa de los Hyuga y recuerda tus modales eres un caballero me entendiste- dijo la madre del joven rubio sorprendiendo a él joven de lo que decía

- Esta bien pero eso de tocar en otros eventos o fiestas no sé si podre ya que tengo cosas que hacer, también está de que no puedo por las tareas, además de que no conozco mucho a esa joven que dices - dijo el joven rubio tranquilamente

-Minato dile a tu hijo, le prometí a mis amigas que el tocaría en el evento de beneficencia de nuestro club, sabes que yo no quedo mal y esta vez no será la excepción me entendiste Minato dile a el niño- dijo desesperada la madre del joven

-Naruto esta es la única vez que te lo pedirá tu mamá sabes que yo no estoy aquí para que discutas con ella sino para pasar un poco de tiempo con ustedes, además de que ando ocupado así que no soportare que tu madre me ande molestando solo porque no aceptas a un capricho de ella y también iras por la señorita Hinata es hija de uno de mis amigos y también socio quiero que te comportes de manera excelente- dijo su padre imponiendo su poder sobre el joven

- Esta bien… está bien… no tengo hambre me voy a la escuela, también cuando será eso de la beneficencia para que esté listo y vea que no tengo nada que hacer- dijo el joven rubio desesperado ahora

- Sera dentro de dos semanas, el lunes así que te quiero bien el domingo temprano y vete con cuidado por favor, Naruto- dijo su madre tranquila

Despues de eso el joven rubio salió desesperado de su casa, vio su reloj aún faltaba tiempo para entrar a clases así que decidió entrar a una de las tantas calles y callejones de aquel lugar perdido, se sentó débilmente arrastrándose por la pared, sabía lo que hacía pero no le importaba porque nadie lo vería, lloraba en silencio sin que nadie se diera cuenta, cubriéndose con sus brazos y recargando su rostro sobre sus piernas, ¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿Qué le pasaba? Era porque no soportaba que no le preguntaran lo que él quería, de que no tomaran en cuenta lo que el sentía pero sin importar nada siempre era lo mismo sus padres decidían lo que él debía hacer sin importar nada, no podía oponerse porque se enojarían.

Lloro un largo tiempo, tal vez minutos, no sabía exactamente cuánto había estado ahí pero poco después se paró lentamente, se limpió las lágrimas y los ojos, vio la hora faltaba poco para entrar a clases así que decidió pasar por aquella joven que más seguro ya lo esperaba en la puerta de su casa, camino tranquilamente fingiendo lo que tenía por mascara ya que él se había convertido en un Pierrot total, fingidor de una sonrisa irremplazable que él había construido, simplemente cuando él estaba fuera de su cuarto era otro, era la persona que había creado en su mente.

¿Qué persona había creado fuera de ese lugar? Una persona sumisa de su propia persona, fingía sonreír, no se oponía a sus padres, no decía que él era hijo de unos empresarios exitosos, ocultaba lo que sentía solo por complacer a los demás, siempre vivía otra cara, obedeció cada centímetro de lo que le pedían, tal vez sus padres lo mimaron mucho pero aun así siempre le falto el cariño de una familia, su padrino había muerto meses atrás, con él podía dejar de fingir y ser el joven que era también con su primo y tíos pero también paso algo con ellos, aquel accidente los había matado.

Cuando llego a la casa de la joven, vio por todos lados pero no encontró por ningún lado a la joven, se sentó tranquilamente en la banqueta viendo para una calle que estaba enfrente de él. Recordó que también cuando era niño antes de que hiciera esa mascara que usaba fuera de su cuarto, siempre sus padres cada vez que no hacía algo que ellos querían que hiciera siempre le quitaban algo o sino lo castigaban sin hacer ruido y estudiar tantas horas, por eso nunca supo que era divertirse en totalidad, nunca supo que era ir a excursiones de la escuela, correr, gritar, sonreír y reírse a carcajadas como cualquier otro niño pero eso fue demasiado tarde para él ya que como pensaba era demasiado grande para hacer esa clase de cosas. Sintió una presencia y observo a aquella misteriosa joven, se levantó rápido y después la observo un poco.

-Buenos días Naruto-san… lo siento creo que te hice esperar pero digamos que mi hermana no me dejaba ir, ella quería que la peinara y pues también de agradecimiento por enseñarme el camino a la escuela mi nana me dio algo para que te diera- comento la joven tranquilamente

-No te preocupes apenas acababa de llegar, de todas formas buenos días y por favor quita el –san de mi nombre no me gusta y no va conmigo en la escuela, de todas formas mis padres me pidieron esto y no puedo decir que no… ahh y no me entregues lo que te dieron no lo aceptare ese no soy yo- hablo con simpleza el joven mientras comenzaba a caminar

-Porque no quieres esto, es un almuerzo simple… mi nana los hace demasiado ricos, le pone lo que puede ser lo que te guste o simplemente cosas necesarias, además parece que no almorzaste y si te parece bien te puedo decir Naruto-kun… bueno solo si te parece- dijo la joven intentando convencer a él joven con el regalo siguiendo a él joven

- Naruto- kun… si quieres decirme así de todas formas no me importa mucho como me digan con tal de que no pongan el –san en mi nombre estoy bien, bueno aceptare el almuerzo pero es la única vez que lo hare- dijo el joven tranquilamente

- Naruto-kun… etto… ¿Cómo decirlo?... etto… Naruto-kun muéstrame tú interior- dijo la joven totalmente apenada

-Espera escuche mal… ¿Qué dijiste? Espera no estas mal, te duele la cabeza o tienes fiebre, estás loca lo sabias… demasiado loca- explico rápidamente el joven rubio nerviosamente

- ¡No!... no es eso sino que… ¿Cómo explicarte? Recuerdas ayer en la noche, en la fiesta de tus padres yo te pregunte varias cosas, se lo que se siente no poder desahogarte, lo sé porque yo también lo viví, yo lo que quiero es saber todo lo que sientes, también quiero conocer el ser que guardas debajo de esa mascara- explico la joven brevemente

El joven sorprendido ante tales palabras de aquella joven solo suspiro y vio para todos lados esperando a que algo lo salvara. Tal vez si rezaba para que un milagro le ocurriera pasaría, ya que contar lo que le ha pasado a una extraña no le parecía correcto del todo. Espero a que un milagro lo ayudara y por su suerte su amigo iba saliendo de su casa, le hizo una seña para que lo ayudara cosa que él no había entendido del todo así que espero a que aunque sea se le ocurriera saludarlos a ambos, porque no quería terminar bajo presión.

Por otro lado su amigo vio como el joven le hacía señas implorando, no sabía lo que pedía así que supuso que lo necesitaba para algo ya que veía una situación incómoda entre su amigo y también una joven que la reconoció de inmediato, camino acercándose a los dos jóvenes y después de pensar bien, saludo al joven que en un suspiro hizo entender que si estaba en un aprieto. Poco después de una larga presentación se fueron a la escuela.

El joven rubio después de indicarle a la joven por donde estaba la dirección camino hacia su salón seguido por su amigo, el cual pensaba algo hasta que interrumpió preguntando algo.

-Entonces ¿Que hacías con Hinata-san? Bueno porque la vi presionándote y no sé qué tanto se ve que es una chica interesante- menciono tranquilamente el amigo del joven rubio

-Sai sabes que si te digo terminare meditando sobre lo que es mi vida, pero bueno tú lo esperaste así que ella no es interesante sino es una chica curiosa, metiche y un sinfín de cosas, ella me andaba preguntando sobre lo que era mi vida-hablo tranquilamente el joven con una mirada melancólica

- Valla alguien que sabe lo que te pasa, además dime porque venias tarde a la escuela peculiarmente estas aquí antes que varios de nuestra clase, algo paso en tu casa verdad siempre lo supuse algún día pasaría algo para que llegaras tarde- dijo entre pensamientos aquel joven peli negro

- No bromees esto es como decirlo, desesperante, aparte de que si paso algo en mi casa ya sabes para que siempre están mis padres sino para discutir conmigo de algún capricho de mi mama, también de la herencia de la empresa, eso me desespera demasiado mis padres nunca paran para nada- dijo frustrado el joven mientras llegaban a su salón de clases- bueno como entramos a clases de Kakashi-sensei hablamos más tarde

Aquel momento el joven rubio se despido de su amigo y camino su asiento, era el más desafortunado porque tenía que estar cerca del maestro claro que no le importaba mucho pero después de todo tenía que fingir que no había recibido la educación máxima de todas. Aunque sus padres por el capricho de su madre y por complacer a su padre tuvo que tomar clases con maestros privados que le enseñaron demasiadas cosas siendo un pequeño de seis años. Al entrar a una escuela privada también tuvo maestros excelentes pero compañeros los cuales le hacían bullying, sin tomar en cuenta lo que dijeran sus padres cambio de escuela de acuerdo a lo que él quería así que después de todo tenía que estar feliz por esto.

Naruto pov

La clase había comenzado y el maestro aun no llegaba era lo típico del profesor de Historia, siempre era así cuando entrabamos a la clase de Historia, me encontraba sentado escuchan cada una de las mentiras de los demás, claro mientan todo lo que quieran al final de todo algún día su mentira caería en pedazos aparte de me quede pensando sobre aquella joven la cual me había descubierto pero bueno no creo verla en un largo rato así que estoy a salvo.

De repente la puerta se había abierto y el profesor Kakashi entro serio, imponente y ordenando a todos que se sentaran, entonces surgió mi dolor de cabeza de nuevo en la entrada estaba aquella joven, piel de porcelana, cabello azulado y ojos de perla, la cual al verme me sonrió, si claro ahora estaría con ella en cada una de las clases. Todos se habían callado y guardado silencio, solo en ese momento el profesor hablo.

-Bueno chicos, llego tarde porque me perdí en el sendero de la vida aparte de que cuando venía camino aquí la directora me aviso que tendrían una nueva compañera, entra por favor- explico de nuevo el profesor Kakashi con su sendero de la vida

En ese momento el profesor escribió el nombre completo de ella, Hinata Hyuga, bueno por lo menos no se me olvidaría de nuevo eso creo, de ahí entro ella tranquilamente mientras sonreía y algo inquietante salió de mi mente, Hinata me había dicho que había vivido algo similar a lo mío entonces que fue y porque en esos momentos sonreía como si nada. Tal vez por una parte era bueno conocerla y que ella me conozca a mí pero aceptare o no lo hare.

-Mucho gusto soy Hinata Hyuga, espero llevarme bien con todos ustedes- sonrió tímidamente y de ahí todos susurraban algo que yo escuche perfectamente

-Naruto escuchaste viene de los Hyuga- me susurro Sakura y creo que estaba sorprendida ya que a varios se les caería sus mentiras

Solo asentí un poco y sonreí en mis adentros, esto sería divertido si Hinata era demasiado sincera bueno eso vi en ella en la fiesta y si lo era más seguro a los demás se les caería su fachada de presumidos, creo que sí puedo llevarme bien con ella. El profesor le ordeno cercarse detrás de mí que por coincidencia había un asiento desocupado pero bueno no creo que nada malo pasaría, aunque si pasa también sería bueno si me sacan de la clase de historia no me gusta ni me encanta estar aquí.

Minutos pasaron cuando Kakashi-sensei empezó con su explicación larga sobre la primera guerra mundial y sus consecuencias, esas cosas las había aprendido así que no necesitaba escuchar esto, un pequeño rugido surgió de mi estómago ¡Demonios! Debe ser porque no había comido nada en mi casa pero claro no podía salir hasta la hora de descanso, maldición tengo hambre y sueño que más me pasaría, le imploro a Kami-sama que me mande una ayuda para que me saquen de clases. Un toque en mi espalda hizo que me volteara y vi a Hinata que me daba un papelito, eso es peligroso si Kakashi-sensei lo descubre pero siempre he visto a Sakura y Sasuke enviarse papelitos a cada rato, así que sin importar nada lo tome y fingiendo leer mi libro abrí el papelito.

"_Naruto-kun… etto… hace rato nos quedamos cuando yo te preguntaba… y como decirlo te importaría salir más tarde a un lado para que hablemos" _

Bueno eso era un buen comienzo pero se me cruzo en la mente que eso podría ser interpretado como una cita, conocía lugares los cuales no eran tan visitados por los demás así que empecé a escribir una respuesta.

"_Claro… ammm… dime la hora y te iré a buscar a tu casa"_

Le pase rápido el papelito y seguí escuchando a Kakashi-sensei, el cual no dejaba de hablar de la primera guerra mundial, cuando me di cuenta de nuevo llego el papelito a mí, valla sí que era rápida escribiendo.

"_Bueno… sería posible a las tres de la tarde, puede ser que sea demasiado temprano… pero bueno mis padres no están y tampoco mi hermana menor… así que aceptas"_

Justo cuando iba a escribir Kakashi- sensei me empezó a preguntar cosas sobre ese problema de la guerra mundial, así que conteste lo mejor posible sin que nadie sospechara de que soy un nerd o algo más existencial por así decirlo.

Después de ver cada cosa que decía el sensei y terminar de escribirle la respuesta a Hinata creo que necesito decirle si la puedo llamar Hinata ya que mi madre me ha dicho se un caballero y recuerda tus modales y como no hacerlo esa maestra que me había enseñado con reglas y un sinfín de cosas que me pasaron con una profesora demasiado estricta la verdad de solo recordarlo me dan nervios grandes pero bueno eso era cosa del pasado y no quería recordarlo porque sino volvería a recordar esas cosas desesperantes que me pasaba en mi niñez y pubertad por cada capricho de mis padres.

Me había quedado pensando demasiadas cosas y no me habia dado cuenta de que la clase de Kakashi-sensei habian terminado y otras clases habien empezado con Iruka-sensei pero creo que estaba por terminar la clase ya que andaba dejando tarea y por cierto no habia puesto atencion que había dejado Kakashi-sensei de tarea pero bueno despues preguntaría a Sai que mas seguro me diría deja de pensar en la inmortalidad cangrejo y esas cosas sin importancia ya que muchas veces bromeaba conmigo y de las cosas que me pasaban. Poco despues pasaron la otra materia que faltaba y nos toco descanso, tenía hambre demasiada para no decir exageradamente que mucha y me acorde del bento que me había dado... por lo mientras le diría Hyuga porque no se como decirle del todo bien pero bueno vi como me llamaba Sai, Kiba y Chouji así que camine y entonces una cosa inquietante me paso por mi mente como la estaría pasando Hyuga en estos momentos. Mas tarde le preguntaría así que fui con ellos y me digne a ver el famoso bento que para ser sincero no estaba nada mal, tenía su toque de cariño y cuidado, claro me di cuenta de algo ella me había mentido porque no creo que lo allan hecho o mejor dicho lo alla hecho su nana a decir verdad, pero por lo menos si desayunaría porque no había llevado mi cartera para comprar y sería la burla de todos por no haber llevado dinero.

Normal pov

Por otro lado la joven peli morada estaba en unos aprietos ya que ciertas jovenes por decir grupo le decian que no contara nada de que ellas no mentían acerca de su vida ya que como ellas mentian no querían que sus mentiras fueran descubiertas.

Continuara...

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno de nuevo Hellouh XD ammm que mas digo... pues creo que eso es todo con lo que cuento ahora de parte de este capitulo pues respondere los reviews y aparte de todo gomen si me demoro con el siguiente es que me prohibieron mi lap y sin ella no puedo hacer capitulos bueno ahora a responder los reviews... <strong>

**mizuki-95: Arigato por seguir mi historia esta es la primera que hago de Naruto y me encanta el Naruhina aparte de que ya lo confirmaron con ese maravilloso final y si me tardo es que me prohivieron entrar en mi lap y escribir los capitulos y de nuevo arigato... **

**lisbeth tkm: XD oscuridad cuando lei lo ultimo me dio un poco gracia es que oscuridad no creo que le quede en estos momentos a Naruto pero bueno aqui esta la conti :v espero que te guste**


End file.
